


April Fools!

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools Day, Other, Pranks, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: You prank Sam and Dean, but revenge will eventually come to you.





	April Fools!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2!

You peered down the hallway before tiptoeing down it. It was 5 AM and there you were, sneaking down the hallways of the bunker with your makeup bag in hand. You gently pushed Sam's bedroom door open and peeked inside, Sam lied on his bed, snoring softly with his blanket sprawled across him. You quietly stepped inside and walked up to his bed. You slowly unzipped the makeup bag and took out your mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. You took off the lid with a pop and proceeded to carefully apply the makeup, only stopping when Sam stirred. Once the eyeliner and mascara were finished, you decided to give Sam bright pink lips. You applied the lipstick and added a bit of blush across Sam's cheeks to make him look extra girly. When you were done, you put your makeup back in the bag and made your way to the kitchen, placing the bag in the bathroom along the way. 

By now it was 6:00, it took you much longer to do Sam's makeup then you hoped, only because he almost woke up several times. You walked into the kitchen and saw Dean drinking coffee at the table with his laptop opened up in front of him. You poured yourself a cup of coffee and sat next to Dean with a huge smile plastered on your face. You took a sip of your drink to hide your smile once you heard Sam's footsteps coming from the hall. 

"G'morning princess" you smiled at Sam and looked over at Dean to see him wiping up the coffee that was spilt on the table from his laughter. 

"Morning Y/N" Sam smiled at you before making himself a cup of tea and sitting next to you. 

"How was your sleep Samantha?" Dean but his lip, trying to contain his laughter. 

"It was...fine I guess?" Sam gave Dean a weird look as he sipped his tea. Sam froze once he put his mug down, on the rim, there was a pink smudge. "You didn't..." Sam jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Moments later you heard the water running along with swearing. Laughter spilt out of your mouth.

"Nice one" Dean held up his hand for you to high five, you did so and shook your hand afterwards. The two of you laughed when Sam stomped out of the bathroom and plopped onto his chair. 

"Not funny Y/N." Sam put on his best bitch face and returned his gaze to his laptop. 

"Oh, but it was!" You let out a small giggle. 

"Well April fools day isn't over yet Y/N." Sam smirked at you before continuing his research.  
...  
Later that day, you were standing in the kitchen looking trough the cupboards. Sam and Dean were both in the library researching for some case they may have found. You picked up a small cardboard box with the words 'Jell-O' on it and placed it on the counter. You grabbed a bowl and tore the package open, you read the instructions before pouring the powder into the bowl along with some water. You mixed the liquid together and took Dean's car keys out of your pocket. With a smirk on your face, you placed the keys into the jello and stuck the bowl into the fridge. 

A couple of hours later, you looked at your jello which had now become a jiggly substance. You carefully transferred the jello from the bowl onto a plate and placed it back into the fridge just as Sam and Dean walked out of the library. 

"Y/N have you seen my keys? They weren't in my jacket." Dean combed his fingers through his hair as he stood in front of you. 

"Weird. Why don't you look in the fridge.." you snickered and backed out of the kitchen. Dean rushed to the fridge and swung the door open only to see his keys stuck in jello. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean pulled the plate out of the fridge and slammed it onto the counter. Sam-who was standing beside you, threw his hands in the air and slowly backed away.

"Y/N...I don't mind if you mess with Sammy over there," Dean said, earning a scoff from Sam. "But, nobody messes with Baby. You better watch your back" Dean wore a devilish grin.

"You're so on, Winchester."


End file.
